Comfort Me
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Dark Magician notices his master's sadness after Atem leaves for the afterlife. He goes and tries to console his master, but will Yugi want more than just a shoulder to cry on? Dark M. X Yugi YAOI, Lemon, Full Summary Inside!


**Comfort Me**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Seeing the despair his master was thrown into after Atem left for the afterlife was enough to make Dark Magician want to do something. Appearing from his master's deck, he tries his best to consolidate little Yugi, but will Yugi want more than just a shoulder to cry on?**

**Dark Magician X Yugi Muto YAOI, Lemon, slight Puzzleshipping**

**Dark: Blah, blah, blah, DM Girl doesn't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Mahado: Oh for once you want her to get on with the story.**

**DM Girl: Enjoy **

Dark Magician, wondering why his master hadn't summoned him for a duel in days, opened up a small portal to view his master's world. He couldn't find anything wrong except his master was curled into a ball on his bed, his body raking with sobs.

"What is going on? Why hasn't our master summoned us?" Dark heard his apprentice ask. He turned and saw a look of worry on Dark Magician Girl's face.

"Come take a look for yourself." Dark said, moving aside so she could see.

"Dark, you have to go to him." His apprentice said.

"But we are not permitted to leave this Shadow place until our master summons us." Dark said.

"You are his and the Pharaoh's protector, so you can go and try and comfort him. At least try, please?" Dark Magician Girl said, looking at Dark with such a sad expression of seeing their young master so sad.

"Fine I will go." Dark said, stepping through the small portal, and into the world of his master.

"Good luck." His apprentice said as the portal closed.

Dark looked around the room he was in. It was similar to the times the Pharaoh had called him into the room to discuss something of the Shadows. Now, the only difference was that his young master, Yugi, was on the bed, curled up into a ball. He hadn't sensed his presence, and continued to cry.

"Master?" Dark said, setting his wand down on the floor.

Yugi stopped crying and looked over at Dark, before turning away from him. "What are you doing here? I didn't summon you into a duel."

"I noticed how distraught you were and wanted to know if I could over some help." Dark said, slipping off his helmet and letting his purple hair fall down to his shoulders.

"There is nothing you can do. Atem is gone." Yugi said, barely getting out his other self's name.

Dark sighed. "You can talk to me about why you are so sad. I am here for you master." Dark walked over to the bed where Yugi refused to face him.

"What is there to say?" Yugi said. "I lost my partner, and I never got to tell him how I felt about him. I wanted him to be more than just my partner, more than just my friend."

"See, there are the words you needed to get out." Dark said, sitting on the bed next to Yugi and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Yugi sighed and sat up, putting his arms around the magician. "Just stay here with me. I need someone, I realize that now, and all I have right now is you." The magician realized the true intention behind Yugi's words. Perhaps his young master wasn't as innocent as they all thought.

"Master, this might not be such a good idea since you just lost Atem, even though it was his destiny to go to the afterlife." Dark said.

Yugi sighed. "I was so used to Yami telling me what to do, and always being the top person. I want to see what it feels like to be the person in charge."

Dark turned to face his master on the bed. "I still don't think-" was all he got out before Yugi grabbed his head and brought their lips together. The magician hadn't realized how strong his master was, because he soon had his back on the bed with Yugi on top of him.

"Oh Ra, Dark you are beautiful." Yugi said, and had pulled away to look at the magician's face.

"Please Master; I do not want you to do this after you have lost your partner. Please wait, and if you still want this, I will be happy to oblige." Dark said, trying to get out from under his young master. It was hard because Yugi was practically sitting on Dark's chest, and Dark was still stuck under his master.

"Dark, please don't make me wait. You came to try and comfort me and this is how I want to be comforted." Yugi said, running a hand down the side of Dark's face gently.

"Whatever you wish master." Dark said, finally giving in to the will of his young master.

Yugi brought his lips to the magician's again, running his tongue over Dark's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dark did so and Yugi's tongue started to explore Dark's mouth, while his hands started to try and undo the magician's armor.

"It… unties… in the back." Dark's breath was started to become rigid as Yugi reached underneath him and tried to untie the armor plating.

Yugi finally got the ties undone and pulled the armor off, tossing it to the side. Dark was now bare-chested and only in tight pants and his boots. Yugi ran his hand down the magician's chest, his mouth not far behind. He spent no time messing around and helped Dark out of his boots and skin tight pants.

"Ra! Dark you are big, and apparently you like what I'm doing." Yugi smirked and ran a hand over Dark's throbbing erection.

"Stop… teasing…" Dark could barely get the words out. What Yugi was doing to him was pure torture. It normally didn't take this long, and Dark had plenty of experience of doing this with Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"What do you want me to do?" Yugi said. He seemed to be enjoying causing this much pleasure and pain to Dark Magician.

"Something… anything…" Dark said, now putty in his master's hands.

Yugi ignored his magician's plea and moved back, starting to take off his own clothes. It didn't take very long and Dark was surprised at how fit his master was, despite his short stature.

"You like what you see?" Yugi said before placing himself back on top of Dark. Their erections touched and both moaned at the needed friction.

Yugi moved down and positioned himself at Dark's entrance, no need to waste time on waiting for Dark to be ready. He wanted this now and so did Dark. Without warning, Yugi thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate on first try and Dark moaned loud. Each time, Yugi slammed into him harder and harder before finally, both were pushed over the edge and came screaming each other's name.

Once it was over, Yugi pulled out of Dark and lay next to him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Thank you my magician."

Dark smiled and ran a hand through his master's hair. "You are welcome my young master. For now I must return to the Shadow place where the rest of the magicians are waiting for me to return. I will return soon."

Dark snapped his fingers and his armor was back on him and a portal had opened. He stepped through it, but not before looking back and smiling at his young master.

When Dark stepped back through the portal, he was greeted to a giggling Dark Magician Girl and a mad Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"You owe me one my apprentice." Dark said, but his apprentice just kept laughing.

"And you owe me an explanation." Sorcerer said and dragged Dark away to some far corner of the Shadow place.

**Dark: For once a story I really enjoy and don't have to send you to the Shadow Realm for.**

**Mahado: I just think it is funny you got a thing with Sorcerer of Dark Magic.**

**DM Girl: Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
